


Silver and Orange

by Perr1n



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: We have seen the story as of now, but what of those that were there when it all first began? What is their standpoint on the events of today?





	Silver and Orange

¨Human sighted!¨ I call, loud clanging thuds echoing, said thuds being caused by my feet slamming onto the ground. ¨You will submit¨ Snarls Enforcer-of-Higher-Powers, her Z250 Lightrifle chiming as she fires off two rounds, one of the bolts striking a human in the chest. He doubles over as he is vaporized, the beam of solidified light particles going clean through him. ¨Forerunners defeated humans once! We will do so again!¨  Vanquisher-of-Untold-Leagues cries, hurling a Z400 splinter grenade at the encroached enemy. The grenade in its current state was no more than a small cube with spiked ridges and glowing orange accents. It flew through the air, flashing a brighter red as it neared our foe. The humans saw it coming and shouted warnings, diving out of the way as the grenade landed at the feet of one too slow and stupid to react.

 

She had just enough time to glance down before, true to its name, the grenade burst into a shower of glowing orange particles. The particles flew upwards and suspended themselves a few feet off the ground, streaks of red energy going between them, and in turn going through the human. She had time to start screaming before the splinters sent  a more powerful surge between each other as they came into contact with organic material, releasing beams of hard light to disintegrate the Homo-Sapien. 

 

Leading the charge, Enforcer compacts her form, her body reducing itself to a stream of blue energy as she teleports towards the humans. The rest of us do so as well, streaking across the desert plains. One of the humans shouts for the others to retreat, being silenced when I reform myself and grab him by his neck. I pivot, lifting him into the air and then releasing him as I complete the spin, sending the human flying. His flight is cut short when he strikes the edge of a raised platform, his frail bones snapping from the impact. ¨I relish hunting your kind again!¨ I growl at the other humans as they turn and run, pursued by legions of crawlers, all of them howling with glee as they set upon our foe.


End file.
